Golden Star
by ShadowIceAngel
Summary: Auristela Black is an orphan. A normal orphan. Until she runs into a goblin and finds out shocking things about her family. Pairing Undecided. Rated T. I don't own Harry Potter!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was December 25th when something peculiar happened in London. The streets were empty, but it _was_ midnight. If you looked everything would have seemed normal. Normal buildings, normal roads & normal apartments too. Well, one thing was not normal. A male in a dark cloak had appeared in the middle of the streets, with a loud _crack!_

He had started to walk up the stairs of a tall apartment building. He got on the elevator, and went to the last floor. He went to room 538 and took off his hood. He was a handsome man with dark shaggy hair and gray eyes. He knocked on the door once, then paused, and knocked 2 more times.

The door opened by itself, so he walked in and called out a name.

"Callula!"

Out came a beautiful woman about 2 years older than him. She had pale skin, black hair, and beautiful violet eyes. She was carrying a baby girl who was about five months old.

"Reg," she said, "Thank you for coming."

"What is wrong Callula?" Regulus Black asked, when he saw her red rimmed eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

"It's Sirius." Callula said. "It's Christmas, and he hasn't come home at all. I can't do this anymore Reg."

"Oh, Callula." Regulus said.

"He is always out with James and Lily." She said, "He acts as if we don't exist. As if she doesn't exist." Callula was pointing to the baby, playing with her toys on the ground.

"I've seen that the worst is not over yet." Callula continued, "I need your help. I need my baby to be safe. Please, protect her."

"Callula," Regulus started to talk, "Do you remember what I told you about? My mission?"

Callula nodded. Regulus and herself were quite close. He was as a brother to her, and they told each other everything. Yes, EVERYTHING.

"I don't think I'll survive it." Reg said.

"I will not survive either. I know it." Callula said. "Dammit! Sirius is so irresponsible, he will not take care of her. What will I do?" She started crying.

"Shhhh," Regulus said as he hugged her, "She will be alright. I know for a fact she will."

"How?" Callula sniffled.

"She is a pureblood, so mother will accept her. I am Lord Black now, because brother was disowned, but she is still a Black. I named her heir to everything." Regulus said.

"Reg... But, how?"

"I will not survive this, and I have no child. Sirius is too irresponsible so he is out. Bellatrix & Narcissa have their own family names to take care of. Andy hates our family. That leaves her. I have it all arranged. Only the Lord of the family may choose the next one. And I did choose. Her. She will be the family head." Regulus explained.

"Reg... Thank you." Callula said.

"She's family," he said, "And she is special. I choose right. I can feel it in my bones."

They watched her as she played with her fake wand and gurgled happily. Her hair was changing colors rapidly and her violet eyes twinkled. Their hearts warmed as they sat by her and started to play with their light in these dark times. Their golden star.

Auristela Black.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Auristela is a year older than Harry. Also I do not own Harry Potter or any characters. I own only Callula & Auristela!

Chapter 1

Children happily playing outside with one another. No cares in the world, just having fun. A big empty field with a small playground for the children. A bright looking building in tip top shape. It was everything a child dreamed of. Too bad it was a dream.

The Fitzgerald Orphanage for Kids (or Satan's Orphanage, as some kids call it), was exactly the opposite of what was described. The lawn was turning brown and dying from the lack of water given. Not that it was a nice one before. It was surrounded by dirt too. There was a rotting wooden bench outside by the (also rotting) wooden swing.

The building was in a U shape, with the two wings being the rooms the children slept in. The front was the office, where you filled out the paper work, and where the kitchens were. The building was an originally a white-gray color, but turned brown from the dirt.

The children were all inside working. Whether it be helping in the offices, the kitchens, doing repairs, or cleaning the building. Make no mistake this orphanage was hell. The workers were basically lazy bums who did no work, and made the kids do it. It was like the Annie Musical, except there was no Daddy Warbucks or Mr. Bundles. Hell, there wasn't even an Annie! You were on your own there.

Anyways, back to the children. They were well behaved around the workers, but some are bullies when they were not around. Some kids got adopted, and some didn't. Almost all kids were ordinary, except for her. Yes, that her.

Auristela Black.

Weird things happened around her. Plants grew in seconds around her. Animals flocked her when she is let out. Things exploded or burst into flames when she got angry. When the animals came she talked to them. All the kids thought she was a freak. So did the adults. Everyone avoided her. And there she is, as always. In her solitary room, (no one wanted to room with the freak), after her chores were done, reading that letter of hers that never damaged.

**Auristela POV:**

I opened my room door, and lied on the cot. I sighed deeply through my mouth and sat up. My room was a boring gray color with no pictures or decorations. I lived in the last part of the East Wing of the Orphanage, which was of course separate from all the other kids. The bathroom was next to my room and it has a door that connects. My closet was a sliding door one, with only 7 pairs of clothing (button up white shirts, and gray skirts) with one pair of socks, and gray flats. My cot was gray too.

I looked under my pillow for my most valuable (and basically only) possession. My letter.

I know I am not suppose to even understand this letter because of its wording, and because I'm suppose to have a small attention span (I _am _6 years old), but I do. I'm smarter than most kids my age. Anyways my letter is all I have left of my mom. She died shortly after she left me in the orphanage. I was a little younger than 1. I don't remember much, but at least I have the letter. It says:

_Dear Auristela,_

_ Oh, how I wish I didn't have to write this letter. But I do. Sweetheart I want you to know that I love you. You see, mummy is going to pass away, and daddy is not ready to be a daddy yet. Other than us you have no relatives (that you would want). Well, Uncle Regulus passed away 2 months ago. Your Aunty Andromeda has no love for your daddy's side, and is not in the condition to raise a child. Her sisters Bellatrix & Narcissa are not the most pleasant and I do not want you to grow like them and their beliefs._

_ Oh, darling you must hate me for saying those things, but they are the truth and I don't want you to get hurt by them or think no one loved you. We do. Me, and Uncle Reg love you. So much...Daddy is immature, love, and he doesn't know how to handle being a daddy. I'm so sorry love. I wish we could be together._

_ My dear Auristela, pay attention love. No matter what anyone tells you, magic is real. I am a witch, daddy was a wizard. You are a Black, the most powerful and rich family in England. Don't let it go to your head though. My love, when you are 11 you will get a letter from Hogwarts, a magic school, accepting you to go. Don't go. The headmaster means well, but he will try to manipulate you for the 'greater good' as he says. There are many more magic schools, love. Explore the options._

_ If you see a creature out of the ordinary...well, if you are anything like me, your curiosity will get the best of you. If you see a creature who is short, has long, sharp teeth, pointed ears, and sharp fingernails, go and tap them on the shoulder. Say 'Master Goblin may your gold forever flow, and your enemies fall before you.' Then, ask if he can help you and give him this letter. Always be polite._

_ I must go love. Stay kind, polite, and be beautiful on the inside, and out._

_ Love,_

_ Mummy (Callula Visum*)_

_P.S. Your full name is Auristela Meissa* Black_

Auristela sighed. If only she could get outta this horrid place.

*Callula: Beauty; Light

*Visum: Sight

*Auristela: Golden Star

*Meissa: The Shining One (Star in the Orion Constellation)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters! I only own Callula & Auristela!

Chapter 2

**Auristela POV:**

I sighed when dinnertime came around. The Orphanage owners were a _very_ cheap bunch and didn't see the use in getting a dining room, so you had to line up at the kitchens and get your food. They ran out of food fast, so you had to try and get in the front of the line fast. I was always in the back. The workers think that the freak doesn't deserve food. The other kids don't care; as long as they get their food it was fine.

The food was cold oatmeal soup. Great. While most kids were given an almost full bowl, I was given only about a fourth of a bowl fool. Well, beggars can't be choosers. I went into my room, sat down on the floor (don't wanna get my cot dirty now, do I?) and started to eat. Of course my mind started to wonder.

How did my mummy know she was going to die? Where are my aunts and are they as bad as mummy said they were? Where is my daddy? Does he know I am still alive? Does he know where I am? I... I want my mummy. I want my daddy.

Soon the meanest worker came down the hall and yelled (screeched) for us to go to bed. I turned off my room light, and locked my door. As I changed into my pajamas (hand me downs I got today) I became aware of the dirt and grime on me. I got to brush my teeth at least, but today wasn't shower day. We only get showers every 2 days, and they were cold and short.

I really wish I could get out of here. Is it so bad to want to get adopted by a family who wants me? Instead of being here everyday where I barely get cleaned, or fed, and always get punished and beaten for nothing. I wish my mummy were still alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to jump up and down for joy, but that would hurt my bruised body too much (I got punished again). You see, when the workers think that the people sent to watch them are no longer watching, some kids get to go out. It's mostly the older kids, but I get to go because they don't care about what happens to the freak.

I hope I get to see one of those goblin people mummy was talking about. Maybe they know more about my family or they know where daddy is! I hope they know where daddy is!

After I got my shower (Yay!) brushed my teeth, and cleaned up my face, I put on my outfit. I wanted to look clean so no one thought I was a bad girl. I pulled out the new hair brush a new worker accidentally left in here, and started to brush out the knots. It hurt.

After a couple minutes it was knot free and straight. I looked in the mirror and saw my black hair that was to my hips. My face was a light tan color & with a button nose. I loved my eyes the best though. They were violet.

I sighed. I knew that they would draw too much attention, so I concentrated really hard and closed my eyes. When I felt tingly in my eyes I opened them and saw they were brown. I could do that since I was little. If I concentrate hard enough I can change my hair, but I get really tired after that. I think it's just a normal witch thing.

I walked out of the orphanage a couple minutes later. When you go out you have to sign your name on a paper they leave out, so if you get in trouble, they know who they have to punish (beat) for getting seen.

I stayed on the sidewalk and out of sight. I liked the shadows better than being out in the light. I guess it's because I've stayed in shadows so much in the orphanage they are more comfortable for me.

I saw a park coming up ahead and almost ran to it, but then I remembered that it would draw attention to me. I don't want that. People will ask questions, then I will have to go back to the orphanage early.

I sat on a bench and just enjoyed the breeze and time out of the orphanage. I heard footsteps coming to me and started to panic. When I opened my eyes though, I saw a small boy with black hair, green eyes, and glasses.

"Hi." The boy said shyly.

"Hi." I said back.

"What's youw nawme?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"...Stella." I lied. "What's yours?"

"Hawwy." He answered.

"Okay." That name was familiar. I tried to remember why but I couldn't and it frustrated me. Why was his name so familiar? Could it have been someone I knew as a baby?

We just sat like that until a guy who was really fat came, and took him away, and apologized to me for him being a burden. I looked up at the sky and realized I had been there for hours. It was morning when I left and now it was late afternoon.

I soon saw a park officer coming and hid just in time. He walked past my hiding spot and stopped. He turned around, and I could see as his feet stopped right across from my face. My heart started to pound and almost stopped when he yelled at someone.

"Hey! You damn kid! Come here!"

To my relief he was yelling at some teenager who was smoking behind a tree. They walked off with the officer ranting about how he was gonna get cancer and die from that stuff.

I got up and started to walk back to the orphanage. Not very many people were out because it was around 3 o'clock and they were still working. I didn't have to be as careful so I let my eyes change back to their normal violet color.

When I got back to the orphanage I went straight to my room. Not like anyone was waiting for me. I took the letter from under my pillow and read it again. It was then I made my decision.

I was going to go out as much as I could and try and find someone magical. Maybe they could help me. Maybe I should go to the business places in London to try and find them. They could be doing business there. There was one thing I was sure of though.

I was going to try my hardest to find someone magical before my 11th birthday.

Why?

So I could get out of this place.

AN: I know, I know. Why didn't I make them talk more? Well that's easy to answer.

First, when 'Stella' heard his name it was familiar to her and she doesn't know why. She doesn't like it when she can't understand those things, so she didn't like him. Petty, I know, but hey. She's 6. She's suppose to be petty.

Second, It is gonna be a one time thing. If Auristela got close to him now it would mess out the plans I have for the next chapters. That's when things get exciting.

Lastly, I am debating whether to have her like Harry or not. It really depends on what kind of relationship she's gonna have with the important people around him too. Because if she hates them, Harry will probably not like her. If she doesn't hate them, Harry still might dislike her, or he might like her.

So hard to choose from. Oh well, I'll figure it out.

Also I am open to all criticism but please be polite about it. You can tell me you hate it and I won't care just don't be like:

"This is so fucking dumb, I fucking hate it!..."

Be like:

"I don't really like the characters/plot much, maybe you should..."

or:

"It's an okay story, maybe you should make it so..."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own HP or any of its characters! I own only Callula & Auristela!

Chapter 3

**Auristela POV:**

It was about two weeks later that I started to give up hope. I had been going to the busiest streets in London trying to find anyone remotely magical. I had no such luck. No one but some guys trying to make money by doing some illusions, not any real wizards.

I am doing chores right now and still trying to figure out how to find a wizard, witch, or goblin. I sighed. It's hard to figure it out when I know nothing of them. I got so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see the chunk of land sticking up. Or the worker watching me, and hoping that I would mess up. I of course didn't fail to make him happy.

I tripped on the ground, and the bucket of potatoes I just got done peeling flew out of my hands, and in the air. The knife I used slipped from my fingers and cut open my palm. The worker pretty much flew to me.

"Freak!" He screamed angrily.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, not wanting to upset him, and make my punishment worse than it probably will be.

"It's, yes, Sir! She's getting more disrespectful every time. Stupid freak." He grumbled the last parts (loudly) to himself. "Pick these up and put them inside by the kitchens. Then go to the punishment room."

"Yes, sir." Oh no. The punishment room is a totally dark, small, room with no windows or anything. Just a small cot in the corner of the room. It is also soundproof so no one can hear anything. When you do in there, you know you're going to get beat.

I did as he said and put the, now dirty, potatoes in the kitchens. The workers there gave me a mean look and put the potatoes under the tap to wash the dirt out.

I then walked to the punishment room, my steps heavy with fear as I got closer and closer. I slowly opened the door and saw the same worker that yelled at me, with a smile on his face. I closed the door and locked it. The worker crept towards me and my fear increased.

Someone help me...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in my cot the next morning, my body sore. I had bruises all over my body and whip marks on my back. (Pause. Her shirt is long sleeved, and the skirt is to below her knees. The workers thought it all out. UnPause)

I'm not going to let that stop me. It makes me more determined to try and find someone magical and get out of here. I got dressed and brushed my teeth slowly, so it wouldn't hurt as much. Shower day was yesterday, but I used the water from the sink to get me as clean as I could.

Something was going to happen today. I could feel it. The workers are not happy with me because of yesterday. I was going to have to go out the back, and come around the front to the roads. Great.

10 painful minutes later I walked in the streets of London, with my letter gripped tightly in my hands. I began to feel a pull towards a street not far away, so I walked towards it. There was a clothing store that didn't open until late afternoon with a bench in front of it, so I sat down. People were too busy trying to get to work on time, so they didn't see me. I slowly started to fall asleep.

A little later the pulling thingy got really strong. I opened my eyes and looked around, but couldn't see anything. I stood up and began to walk towards it when I accidentally ran into someone. I looked up and saw a person that looked like what mummy described on the letter.

"Uh...um... I-I'm s-sorry M-mast-ter G-goblin, Sir." I stuttered. "May your gold forever flow and your enemies fall before you." I said quietly.

"Where are your parents girl?" He asked, a little surprised looking.

"I'm an orphan sir. My mummy left me a letter and told me to give it to you." I said. Then I remembered my manners. "Pardon me sir, my name is Auristela Black."

"Black?" He said, looking skeptical. "Hmmm... Very well then, let me see this letter."

I gave it to him nervously, and watched as he read it. We had somehow gotten in a relatively clear street, so we had some privacy. As he read it his eyes grew just a little wide, and he flipped the letter over, and words started to show on the backside. After he was done, he looked at me.

"Come along, Miss Black. My name is Griphook, and there are some things we need to discuss at Gringotts, the bank I work at."

"Okay." Anything to get away from that horrid orphanage. I followed him as he began to walk down a fairly empty street. We stopped outside of this place called The Leaky Cauldron.

"Stay close, and do not talk to anyone." Griphook said.

"Yes sir." I whispered back.

We went in the door where people were inside talking, laughing, and drinking. It was really loud in there though, so I didn't like it much. Griphook looked like he didn't like it either. We went out the back and he tapped some bricks on the wall. I watched in awe as it seemed to pull apart easily.

"This is Diagon Alley." Griphook said. He then started walking again, and I had to run to catch up with him. When I looked up, I saw a building named Gringotts. We walked in and he went up and talked to someone at the desk in, what I'm guessing is, their language.

I smiled and waved shyly at one of the guards at the door, when I saw him looking.

"Miss Black." I heard Griphook call.

"Yes sir?" I turned to him.

"Come." We then went behind the counter of the front desk, and went through some big doors with guards at each side of them. We went in and the room was basically a big office done in gold and silver colors. At the desk there was another goblin.

"Miss Black. I am Ragnok, the person who runs all The branches of Gringotts in Europe." The goblin said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Master Goblin may your gold forever flow and your enemies fall before you." I said. "Oh please call me Auristela. I'm only 6." I said to both him and Griphook.

"Miss Auristela, do you know why you're here?" Ragnok asked.

"Because Mr. Griphook found out something in the letter?" I guessed.

"Yes. You see, you come from very powerful families. The Blacks are very wealthy, pure, and magically powerful. Now your mothers side, is also a very wealthy, pure, and magically powerful line. But not many people know this.

The Visums have 'the sight'. They can see the future, through glamors, can read auras, etc. They also get one more gift, but each member gets a different one.

Now you are going to be the Head of the Family for both of them. Why? Well, you are the last Visum, and the previous Lord Black, Regulus, gave his title to you. Your father, Sirius, was suppose to be Lord Black but he got disowned, so Regulus got it. Either way you are Lady Black now."

"Wait. You know who my daddy is? Where is he?" I asked. Ragnok then explained how my daddy was in wizard prison for murdering muggles and a wizard.

"So, that's why he never came?" After I said that Ragnok and Griphook looked uncomfortable.

"Not exactly." Griphook said. "You were about 8 months old when you went to the orphanage. He got imprisoned 7 days after your 2nd birthday, which is July 24th."

"I understand..." My eyes started to water, but I blinked to try and clear them. My daddy didn't care about me.

"Come child, do not cry, he is a fool." Ragnok said and opened his arms. I walked over to him and accepted his embrace. Griphook muttered something like 'stupid wizards, don't appreciate the most precious thing you can have, your child.'

I needed to ask them so much questions. I'm only 6! I don't know how to be a Lady of the family!

"Ummm... Sirs? How do I become the Lady of the family? What do I do? Can I go to a magic school other than Frogwarts? Oh and I can change my hair and eye colors, is that normal?"

"Calm down child. You see, we goblins were fond of your mother, so polite that one. She used to bring you here sometimes. Just to visit. Anyways, if you sign some papers right now you can become Lady Black. We will help you. It's Hogwarts, and yes, you can go somewhere else. It is a rare thing to be able to change your appearance, it means you are a metamorphmagus. That comes from your father's side..." Griphook said, amused.

"Will I have to go back to the Orphanage?" I whimpered at the thought. "Please don't make me go back. They barely feed me, call me freak, and beat me for no reason."

"Calm, child. You do not have to go back." Ragnok said. "Why don't you go to sleep for a little, while Griphook and I do some things to prepare."

"Okay..." I said yawning. "Thank you, sirs."

"Your welcome child." They said, and I fell asleep, knowing thing were getting better.

AN: Wow, that was long.

Firstly, yes the goblins are going to be nice, because they are the only ones who I think can get Auristela the things she needs.

Secondly, I might take a while on the next chapter because I am wondering if I should do a time skip or not. I am open to suggestions.

Lastly: Is England part of Europe? Some people say yes, some people say no, and I am confused. If it's not, oh well this story is fiction anyways we can just pretend it is.

Please review, or not, whatever I don't wanna seem pushy.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own HP or any of its characters! I own only Callula and Auristela! And a special thanks to Treebrooke for the review!

Chapter 4

**Third POV:**

It had been 5 _very _long years since the day Auristela, Griphook, and Ragnok met. They had set off to teach her the proper mannerisms, the history of magical creature and magical people, and the different type of magical communities in the world. It was the hardest thing the goblins had ever done.

The child had the hardest time with the manners. It was to be expected, she _was_ only 6 years old. Auristela was a good child, never complained, but she hated the political baggage that came with being Lady Black. The littlest things could make you seem rude to people. Other than that, she actually liked her other studies.

Griphook, Ragnok, and all the other goblins had taught her not to judge by race. They knew what it felt like to be treated like trash. Auri (I'm gonna call her that now) had an effect on magical creatures. They adored her. Centaurs, Vampires, Werewolves, Fae, Demons, etc. She was just a special child.

Ragnok would sometimes send her to other branches of Gringotts all around the world. Egypt, Romania, Japan, America, Greece, France, Italy. They all had different standards in society, and different laws too. Most of them encouraged children to use some magic before school, in school, and during breaks to strengthen their magical core.

Auristela had learned so much from traveling. She was well rounded for a child. That was exactly the goblins goal. In order to survive in the real world she needed to be open minded, unlike those British fools. That was the reason so many people never came to Britain's rescue. Their narrow minded ways had actually made other magical people dislike them. Other magical communities had found friends in magical creatures, and were friends with some.

Anyways, that's not the point. The point is that today is July 24, 1990. Auri's 11th birthday. The day that Auri would be getting letters from different magical schools inviting her to come to their school.

_When are they coming? _Auristela thought impatiently. She was pacing around in her room in Ragnok's house. He had become like a father to her, and got legal custody of her after pulling some strings.

_She is going to wear a hole in that expensive carpet the Veela's gave her (Which had protection charms weaved into it, but she didn't need to know that)._ Griphook thought from where he sat in her gold colored (of course) chair.

_This waiting is killing me! _Auri thought.

She paced around the room even more impatiently (if that was even possible) when an amused chuckle broke her train of thoughts.

"Uncle Griphook! When did you get here?" Auri squealed.

"Not that long ago... Now I know that the Lady Black we raised is dignified, and sophisticated. Even if she's only 11 years old." Griphook said.

"Ah... Yes. I'm very sorry for my behavior. It was inappropriate." She said keeping a straight face. Two seconds later she burst out laughing, while Griphook looked at her, amused.

"Auristela!" Ragnok called.

"Yes, father?" She called back.

"Come down here! You too Griphook!" he said.

Together they walked out of her room and down the hall. They reached the spiral staircase, and walked down into the living room. They found Ragnok sitting on a black sofa, and some letters on the table.

"They're here!" Auristela squealed.

"Yes they are." Ragnok said. "Let's have a look at them."

There were 5 letters in total. One from Hogwarts, one from Beauxbatons, one from Magia Pacifica Academy*, one from Zeus's Academy of Magic*, and The Academy of Greater Knowledge*.

Auristela immediately threw away the Hogwarts letter. Her mum told her not to go there. Beauxbatons was out too, she wanted a higher level of magic learning. That left Zeus's Academy of Magic, and The Academy of Greater Knowledge.

"Which one should I pick?" She asked Griphook and Ragnok.

"Well, Zeus's Academy of Magic focuses mostly on battles and duels, The Academy of Greater Knowledge is well rounded and concentrates on politics a little more." Griphook said.

"Hmm... Okay. Well, I made my choice. I, Auristela Meissa Black, Lady of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black accepts The Academy of Greater Knowledge's invitation."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Auri was 17 when Voldemort was declared alive by Harry Potter, 'The Boy-Who-Lived'.

She had graduated a couple of months ago, like the rest of her classmates. The Academy of Greater knowledge was a year round school, so kids graduated a year before Hogwarts's kids do. They also get a broad learning experience. You get to spend every other weekend with your family. The other weekends, you have classes. It was worth it though. She learned a lot.

In the meantime hear dear father was trying to get in the Black Vaults, and claim Lord Black. As if she would let that happen. She was already letting him stay in _her_ house. Auri was not like him. She would not abandon her family. Besides, that way Auri could spy on the Order that Dumbledore made with Kreacher, and grandmother.

"Auri!" Ragnok called. "They are trying again."

"I see. That's it. I'm going to confront them." Auri said. "This is my domain. _I _am the head of the Black's. He is unfit to be head." She then apparated away.

**Auristela POV:**

I apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. Those fools put a Fidelius Charm on my property. Well, since I am the owner I can just go right in. I want to see how my father dearest will react to my presence.

As I apparated in I heard people talking. Even better. Everyone is here. When the crack or apparition sounded, it went silent. I straightened my robes, squared my shoulders and walked in.

AN: Ooooh cliffy!

* Magia Pacifica Academy: Italian school I made up. Name means peaceful magic.

* Zeus's Academy of Magic: Greek school I made up.

* The Academy of Greater Knowledge: Japanese school I made up. I was going to put the name in Japanese, but it's easier this way.

Again many thanks to Treebrooke for taking your time and reviewing me. Also, I made Auri a little snobbish at the end, but that's just because she dislikes Sirius, and possibly the Order.

Review please, or not, I don't wanna be pushy!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own HP or any of its characters! I own only Callula and Auristela!

Chapter 5

**Third POV:**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a regular night at 12 Grimmauld Place. The Order was having a meeting, the kids were spying, because they were 'too young' to be in there ( ), Mrs. Black was screaming about 'blood traitors' and 'filthy mudbloods' in her house, and Kreacher was muttering nasty things under his breath.

"Kids! Come down! We know you're listening!" Dumbledore called. A minute later Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were in the meeting room.

"We have talked it over, and decided you will be able to join in on this meeting." Mrs. Weasley said, looking a little miffed as she said it. The teens were surprised that she had somehow been convinced, but happy.

"Okay, first order of business," Dumbledore started, "How is the werewolf situation Remus?"

"Well, I tried contacting some, but they did not respond back." Remus said. "There are rumors that they have joined the dark."

"Hmmm... Very well. Kingsley? Nymphadora? How is the Ministry situation?" Dumbledore asked.

"They are still denying You-Know-Who is back." Nymphadora, AKA Tonks said. You could tell she was angry at the use of her first name. Her hair turned red.

"I thought as much." Dumbledore sighed. "Sirius? Have you been able to claim your title?"

"Title?" Harry asked. "What title?"

"Well," Sirius started, "Since my brother Regulus disappeared, I am next in line to be Lord Black, which is a title they give to heads of Ancient and Noble households. And, no Albus. The goblins won't let me claim it."

"Hmph, filthy blood traitor. Thinks he can still claim the title." Kreacher muttered.

"What did you say, you stupid elf?" Sirius said. " I am the next in line, Regulus has disappeared!"

"Hmph, you just make my new Mistress angry with your pathetic attempts to claim what is not yours." Kreacher sneered.

"Who is your new Mistress?!" Sirius demanded. Right after he said that, the pop of apparition sounded. Everyone froze while their eyes widened in disbelief. They quickly took out their wands and pointed it at the door, hearing footsteps coming.

The door opened, and in came a beautiful girl. She looked to be about the twins age. She had a heart shaped face, with soft features, and a button nose. She had long black hair that went below her face, and enticing violet eyes.

"Who are you?!" Dumbledore demanded. "How did you get in here?!"

She just looked at him and laughed a tinkling laugh, that sounded as if bells were ringing. She looked around the room and studied all the people in the room.

"Who are you?!" Now Sirius was the one to demand that. "You are trespassing. This is my home."

"Trespassing?" Her beautiful, yet angry voice said. "No I am not."

"Yes you are. This is Sirius's home." Harry said, getting angry.

"No. It's mine. I am Lady Black, and this is _my_ home. You are the ones trespassing. You even have the nerve to put Fidelius Charm on a property which is not yours." The girl sneered.

"What?" Sirius gasped. "I am supposed to be Lord Black. Who are you?"

She however ignored him. "Kreacher!" She called. He popped in right after that.

"Mistress!" He said gleefully. "I knew you would come. I warned that filthy blood traitor he was making you angry by trying to claim your title."

"I appreciate that Kreacher." She said. "However I am thirsty, so please get me some tea, and inform Mrs. Black I am here."

"Of course Mistress! Right away!" Kreacher said popping out of the room. He came back a few minutes later, and gave the girl her tea.

"Thank you, Kreacher. You are dismissed for now. Do as you please." She said, and he popped back out of the room. The girl sat down at the table, and looked at the people.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" She asked.

"I want an explanation." Sirius said as everyone sat down.

"Hmmm..." She pondered. "Why not?" As soon as she said that everyone exploded with different questions. All. At. The. Same. Time.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean _you're_ Lady Black?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why does Kreacher listen to you?"

"Shut UUUUUUPPPPP!" She shouted. "Old man, since you are the leader, ask away."

"How did you get here?" Old man AKA Dumbledore asked.

"This is _my_ house. Well at least one of them. Anyways, it doesn't matter if you put a charm on it. I am its owner, therefore I can always get inside it. _No matter what._

"Did you know we were here?"

"Of course. Kreacher and Mrs. Black tell me everything." She said. "I know _everything_ that ever happened while you were here. Even with the convict."

"Hmmm..." Dumbledore said. "Now for the question we are _all_ wondering... Who are you?"

"I am Auristela Meissa Black, Lady of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. I am 17 years old, and a graduate of The Academy of Greater Knowledge." Auristela said.

"How are _you_ Lady Black, when _Sirius_ was next in line?" Hermione asked rudely.

"Watch your tone with me Hermione Granger! I can and will hex you if you _ever_ talk to me with such disrespect AGAIN!" She boomed in a powerful voice. Hermione shrunk back.

"Hmph. You were stupid to think you would _ever_ get the title." Auristela said to Sirius. "The Lord or Lady _always_ chooses who will be their successor if anything ever happened to them." Sirius's eyes widened in realization when she said that.

"Regulus..." He trailed off.

"Yes. He made me his successor."

"Why? Who are your parents?" Sirius knew none of his family had a girl.

"That is exactly why he made me his successor." Auristela said. "Even now you neglect to remember me. So irresponsible... Father."

"Oh Merlin." Remus said. "This is her?" he asked.

"You have a child?" Harry asked. Sirius was stunned. He finally remembered. He nodded to Harry's question.

"Yes the bastard does." Auristela said bitterly. "Finally remembered?" She asked Sirius.

"Now see here young lady," Mrs. Weasley said, "That is no way to talk to your dad."

"Stay out of it Weasley." Auristela hissed. "This is none of your business. Who are you to tell me what to do? You are not my mother."

"Why are you being such a brat?" Tonks asked. "He's your dad."

"You wanna know why?" Auristela said. "He abandoned my mum and I. I was a couple months old. He would go out every day, even holidays, and spend it with the Potters. When my mum died, I was 8 months old. I went to an orphanage."

"Sirius was..." Tonks started

"No he wasn't. He never got imprisoned until after my 2nd birthday. Did you know he wasn't even there when I was born? No he was with the Potter's because they were more important than his own daughter! Uncle Regulus was there! He was Lord Black and was busy that day, but he came! He held my mum's hand when she was in pain! He helped name me! He saw my first everything! My first crawl, first walk, and even first word! It wasn't daddy I said! I said 'Reggie'!

"Do you know what kind of hell I went through at the orphanage?! Huh?! I had accidental magic when I was young, and was called freak. I was their maid! I was scum to them! I got beaten every day! Because _you_ couldn't MAN UP and TAKE CARE of YOUR CHILD! But, I should thank you yeah? If you did man up I would have never met the goblins, discover who I am, and met Daddy Ragnok. So thanks... For being a cowardly bastard."

Everyone looked stunned at her speech. Sirius looked regretful, hurt, and self hating. Dumbledore seemed to be processing that and had a calculating air.

"My dear, you must not hate. How about you stay to reconcile with your father and let him handle-"

"Stop you old fool." Auristela said. "You will not manipulate me and I will not be a docile little kid. I came here to tell you, you all have 2 weeks to get out of my house. I am neutral and will not have your stupid Order in here. Sirius may stay, but only because I am not like him. I don't abandon my kin. Goodnight."

AN: I'm sorry I never updated in a while. School is hectic. I think I might have had a _little_ too much fun with the bashing. Sorry.

Tell me if you want more bashing, less bashing, whatever.

Review please, or not, whatever, I don't wanna be pushy!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't own HP or any of its characters! I own only Callula and Auristela!

Chapter 6

**Third POV:**

By the time the Order had digested what had happened Auristela was already outside of the door of the master bedroom, which was made for the Lord or Lady of the house only, and the only way to get to the office that all the Heads of the House used.

When she got in to the bedroom, she immediately started pacing (a habit she got from Ragnok) and silently fumed in her head.

_I can't believe the nerve of those people!_ She thought. _Putting their noses into my business! well, okay I might have took them by surprise, but that's not an excuse to pry into my business. And that old fool trying to manipulate me! He has let the power go to his head! Maybe I was a little to harsh though... Yeah I think I was... I'll apologize in the morning._ Auristela yawned a little. _Right now I want to rest._

**Meanwhile**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How could you do that Sirius!" Remus screamed. "You told us that you and Callula were fine! That you floo called them everyday! You told us that Callula's parents were taking care of Auristela!"

"I wasn't ready Remus!" Sirius screamed back. "I didn't want a child! I was still young!"

"Why didn't you tell me! I would've helped. James wasn't her only godfather!"

"I didn't want her Remus! I wasn't ready! I still wouldn't have been ready if you helped me! I couldn't deal with her Remus. I just couldn't."

"You really messed up this time Sirius. You abandoned your pregnant girlfriend, abandoned your baby when said girlfriend died, and don't even care!" Remus sighed heavily. "I don't even know what to say to you..."

"I understand how horrible this must be Sirius, but you must get the title from her. We need the Black family supporting the Light; a war is coming, and Miss Black is neutral."

"Albus... I can't deal with this right now." Sirius said. "I need to think." With that he left the room to go think alone.

"Sirius has a valid point Albus." McGonagall said. "It has been a long night. We should all get some rest."

"I think you are right Minerva. It has been a rather long night." Dumbledore said. "This meeting is dismissed."

With that everyone dispersed. The people who were just there for the meeting quickly left, while the people who were staying there wandered out of the room.

"That was tense." Said Harry.

"Yeah, and I don't think that was actually the whole Order." Ginny said.

"What? Why do you think that? They said it was the whole Order." Ron said.

"Yeah Ginny, Dumbledore wouldn't lie about that, and there was a pretty good amount of people there." Hermione said.

"No, she's right." A new voice cut in. "The amount of people there was too small for an organization like this. That was probably a main circle, not the whole Order. See, the members have to be trustworthy to come to a meeting at the main base like this. Dumbledore knows not many people are actually trustworthy enough, so he picks those who are somewhat more powerful than the normal witch or wizard and gets them to come. They all trust him blindly, and are loyal to him, so no need for him to worry over it. The less important people are probably off being his pawns, doing things like spying at the Ministry and anywhere else that could influence the war to the 'light' side. Simple logic really..." Auristela trailed off.

"Well, it's all based on theory, so it's probably incorrect." Hermione snapped, obviously upset that she wasn't the one to figure those things out. "And Dumbledore would never lie to us like that! He is truthful person! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Whatever, I didn't come to argue, actually, I never came down to talk to any of you." Really, she didn't, she had just come down to get a glass of water before bed. "Also, you'll find that my 'theory' makes a lot more sense then having only a handful of people fight a bunch of Deatheaters. That's just my opinion though, don't think about it if you don't want to." With that she went back up the stairs, more tired than before, and still thirsty.

The teens pondered on what she said for a moment. Hermione was denying it, trying to assure herself it was wrong, and she was still smarter than everyone (except maybe the adults) in the house. Ron, was, well, being Ron. He never got to eat all of his dinner that night, and was still hungry. Harry was getting a headache from trying to process everything that had happened that night, and just let it go. Fred, George, and Ginny never gave it much thought in the first place. The twins were thinking about pranks, and Ginny was thinking about Harry and how to get him to notice her.

With everything that happened tonight, everyone could only wonder what was going to be happening in the next few weeks, or maybe even months depending on that one girl.

Auristela Black. Lady of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Sirius Black's daughter.

AN: Okay, I've been neglecting this story. For those who hate excuses, skip the next line. Sorry guys, I had family visiting, school, babysitting, chores, writers block, and a shitload of stress. There excuse over. Please forgive me? I'm sorry.


End file.
